Ace Attorney Songs
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: The cast of AA sings songs, listed in order from fav to least fav.
1. Feyerific

I don't own Phoenix Wright or Total Drama Series.

Feyerific-Based off of .com/watch?v=B0D_-2090rE&feature=player_embedded.

Sang by Maya, Larry, Phoenix, Miles, Ron, Kay and a speaking line from Ema.

Maya:_ M-M-M-M-Maya Fey-y is my name, channeling spirits is my game, invading your office with my Feyerific brain._

Larry:_ The Feyerific, s-so terrific._

Maya:_ I'm a-a-awesome, I'm awesome._

Kay:_ This is so against the rules, does Ron think we're a bunch of fools?_

Ron:_ Rules, this ain't no Sunday School, Ms. Thang up there's a ratings jewel!_

Larry:_ The Feyerific!_

Phoenix:_ M-m-make me si-ick._

Maya:_ I'm a-a-awesome, awesome. Get me a deep-fried hamburger patty, on a sesame seed bun! I'm kinda specific._

Larry:_ The Feyerific._

Miles:_ So-so horrific._

Maya:_ I'm a-a-awe-_

Ema: Who's that chick again?

Maya: What! Who am I, who am I! Who are you! I'm the host of 'Spirits and You!", I was nominated for Eater of the Year! I channeled a spirit for you!

Maya:_ It's a fact and scientific that I'm still Feyerific!_

Phoenix/Miles: _She's not that awesome, turns out she's not too awesome!_

Maya: Pfft, whatevers!


	2. A Chinese Lesson

I don't own Phoenix Wright or Total Drama Series.

A Little Chinese Lesson-Based off of: .com/watch?v=wtG7sK_R4jo&feature=player_embedded

Sang by Klavier, Apollo, Maya, Ron, Ema, Miles, Oldbag

**Ron:** _A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal"_.  
**Everyone (except Oldbag and Kay):** _Manman chi. It's no raw deal_.  
**Phoenix: **Is it roasted eel?

**Ron:** _Manman chi means "bon appetite"._  
**Everyone (except Phoenix, Oldbag, and Kay):** _Manman chi. What do we have to eat?_  
**Apollo:** It's still moving around!

**Ron:** _Manman chi. It's dinner for four._  
**Maya, Klavier, and Miles: **_Manman chi. We've got room for more._  
**Miles:** _I think I'm nearly done for._

**Ron:** _Manman chi means "don't get the squirts."  
_**Maya and Klavier:** _Manman chi. We'd rather eat our shirts!  
_**Apollo:** Wait, stop!

**Maya and Klavier:** _Manman chi. (off-key) Manman chi-i-i_.  
**Ron:** _They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman.._ Wha-?  
**Maya and Klavier:** _(both gag and vomit)  
_**Oldbag:** _Edgey__'s in first class with me and my Love-me !_


	3. We're Gonna Make It!

I don't own Phoenix Wright or Total Drama Series.

We're Gonna Make It-Based off of: .com/watch?v=of79EZpPjFs&feature=player_embedded

Sang by Apollo, Klavier, Phoenix, Miles.

**Klavier:** _This show's a train, it's moving fast._  
_We__ weren't meant to last._  
_Voting for me just wasn't right,_  
_So look out now, you're in my sights._  
**Apollo****:** _Mr. Fair now, suddenly_  
_I have to puke now, excuse me!_  
_Don't try to make me feel ashamed._  
_I know you would've done the same._  
**Apollo**** and Klavier:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_You can't stop me now, just you try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, good bye-bye-bye._  
**Phoenix****:** _I never thought I'd get this far._  
_Let's face it, I'm no superstar._  
_But now I'm in the final three,_  
_Unless we get caught in that_ tree!  
**Phoenix**** and Miles:** (_screaming_)  
**Miles****:** _You're gonna make it._  
_They can't stop you now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye._  
**Apollo**** and Klavier:** _You are the worst, why must you torment me?_  
_It's all a game to you, but not to me._  
**Klavier:** Apollo!  
**Apollo, Phoenix, and Miles:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_They can't stop me now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye._


	4. This Is How We Will End It

I don't own Phoenix Wright or Total Drama Series.

This is How We Will End It.-Based off of .com/watch?v=nJM9eRqWiS8&feature=player_embedded.

Sang by Apollo, Klavier.

**Klavier:** _I left..._  
_Trucy_ _stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed Ema of her scientific soul._  
_Made even Adrian lose control._  
_And now, I'm going to leave you..._  
_...wedged up in a hole._  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_  
**Apollo****:** _Ooooooh!_  
_Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig._  
_Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig._  
**Klavier****:** _You think I'm gonna fall for that?_  
_Ain't a tea party..._  
_... it's combat!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_  
**Apollo****:** _Ooooooh!_  
_I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!_  
_If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight!_  
_It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch!_  
_Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stiiiiiiiitch!_  
Please, Alejandro. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!  
Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?  
Is that the victory you want!  
**Klavier****:** _(sadly)_ _I left..._  
_Trucy_ _stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed Ema of her scientific soul._  
_Made even Adrian lose control._  
_But I can't leave you..._  
_... wedged in a hole._  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_But there's a bill to be paid!_


End file.
